Modlitwy Deana Winchestera
by skarpeta
Summary: Dean modli się do Castiela za każdym razem, gdy dzieje się w jego życiu coś złego. Castiel nigdy nie odpowiedział. Ale Dean opowiada mu o wszystkich troskach, zmartwieniach, wyrzutach sumienia, samotności i tęsknocie za Samem.


Castielu, jesteś tam? Tu Dean Winchester.

Pamiętasz nasze pierwsze spotkanie? Pojawiłeś się w pełnym majestacie swojego anielskiego mojo i wydawało mi się, że jesteś najbardziej odległą i obcą istotą, jaką kiedykolwiek poznam. Poważnie. Żaden potwór, jakiego spotkałem nie różni się od człowieka aż tak bardzo, jak anioły. Nawet wendigo, nawet mściwy duch.

Pamiętam, że nie mieściło mi się w głowie, że można z kimś takim jak ty normalnie się porozumieć. Byłeś tak bardzo inny. Nawet, cholera, pachniałeś inaczej. Miałeś wygląd człowieka, wszystko na miejscu, jak człowiek, ale czuło się, że jesteś tak daleki od człowieczeństwa, jak to tylko możliwe.

A potem stałeś się częścią naszego życia. Zacząłeś się pojawiać raz na jakiś czas, zacząłeś nam pomagać. I chyba zacząłeś się uczłowieczać, prawda? Widziałem tę przemianę. Zaczęła się od drobnych rzeczy – na przykład mrugania. Wiedziałeś o tym? Na początku miałeś zupełnie nieruchome oczy, to było przerażające. Mówiłeś krótkimi, urywanymi zdaniami, jakby prymitywny ludzki język ranił ci wargi. Im dłużej jednak z nami przebywałeś, tym bardziej ludzki się stawałeś. Przestałeś przerażać. Nawet cię polubiłem. Byłeś naszym jedynym sojusznikiem.

Kiedyś nawet się uśmiechnąłeś. I wtedy jakoś polubienie cię przyszło łatwo.

Na początku ci też nie ufałem. Ale, cholera, wtedy nie ufaliśmy z Sammym nikomu. Świat to parszywe miejsce. Pełne złych ludzi, demonów, aniołów i całego tego… nadnaturalnego gówna. Podejrzewam, że nie jest miło po całym życiu w Niebie zostać nagle oddelegowanym do służby na Ziemi. Zaliczyłeś parę wpadek, ale ostatecznie okazałeś się być w porządku. I polubiłem cię.

xxxx

Cas, jesteś tam? Tu Dean Winchester.

Dużo o tobie ostatnio myślę, wiesz? Nie pokazujesz się. A gdy już przybywasz, to ciężko się z tobą dogadać. Znowu się od nas oddaliłeś. Znowu przestajesz przypominać człowieka. Czasem, stary, czasem naprawdę świrujesz i zaczynam się bać.

Cholera, nie wiem jak ci pomóc. Gdybyś mi chociaż powiedział co się dzieje… Ale nic nie mogę zrobić, bo gdy pytam, ty odwracasz wzrok.

Nie chcę cię stracić. Jesteś moją rodziną, a o rodzinę się dba. Ty i Sammy… Jesteście wszystkim co mam. Zawodziłem was Bóg wie ile razy, nie chcę tego zrobić ponownie. Nie chcę potem sobie wyrzucać, że nie zrobiłem tego co do mnie należało. Nie chcę potem sobie wyrzucać, że zignorowałem to, co się z tobą działo. Powiedziałem ci kiedyś, że nikt nie dba o to, że jesteś rozbity.

Nie powinienem był tego mówić. Cholernie żałuję. Nie miałem tego na myśli, stary. Naprawdę. Cas, zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć. Jestem tu, na dole, jestem tu zawsze. Wystarczy, że poprosisz o pomoc. Rodziny się nie wystawia. Nie wystawię cię po raz kolejny.

xxxx

Castiel, proszę, odezwij się. Tu Dean.

Wiem, że mnie słyszysz. Nie wiem tylko, dlaczego zawsze milczysz. Może boisz się, że mnie skrzywdzisz… Ale nie może być ze mną gorzej niż teraz. Cas, niepewność mnie zabija. Mam dość kłopotów z Sammym, a teraz muszę martwić się jeszcze o ciebie.

Ja rozumiem, że życie na ziemi ssie. Serio. Życie to gówniana sprawa. Przynosi tylko cierpienie, ból, smutek, łzy i nieustannie kopie cię w dupę. Ale są rzeczy, dla których warto znieść kilka kopniaków. Na przykład przyjaciele. Uwierz mi, jestem twoim przyjacielem.

Obaj robiliśmy rzeczy, których żałujemy. Ja też nie jestem bez winy. Gdybym bardziej ci ufał, gdybym bardziej się interesował tobą i twoimi sprawami, prawdopodobnie byłbyś teraz z nami, bezpieczny i zdrowy, jechalibyśmy do jakiegoś baru w Teksasie, żeby zamówić wielkie piwo i hamburgera. Lubisz hamburgery. A piwa chyba jeszcze nie piłeś.

xxxx

Castielu, jesteś tam? Tu Dean.

Proszę, odezwij się. Powiedz, że jeszcze żyjesz. Powiedz, że cię nie dorwali. Cas? Cas?! Cholera, stary… Wszędzie jest pełno tego gówna, wszędzie pełno upadłych aniołów, które polują na twój tyłek, a ja nie wiem, co się z tobą dzieje. Sytuacja z Sammym jest stabilna… na razie. Wszystko u nas ok. Względnie ok. Gdybym tylko wiedział, że ty żyjesz…

Proszę, daj mi jakiś znak. Proszę. Cokolwiek.

Cas?

xxxx

Cas! Tu Dean

Na szczęście żyjesz! Tak się bałem, że… Wszystko z tobą dobrze, prawda? Niewiele mi powiedziałeś przez telefon. Ale żyjesz. Cholera, to jest najważniejsze.

Powiedziałeś mi też, ze Ezechiel zginął… Musisz tu przyjechać, najszybciej jak się da. Musisz mi pomóc pozbyć się tego kłamliwego sukinsyna z Sammy'ego. Nie mogę go stracić. Popełniłem błąd, znowu zaufałem komuś, komu nie powinno się powierzać nawet starych sznurowadeł, ale Sam nie może płacić za moją głupotę. Nie tym razem.

xxxx

Cas… Tu Dean.

Sam zniknął. Ezechiel… ten sukinsyn… Zabił Kevina. Słyszysz mnie, Cas? Kevin nie żyje, a Sam jest cholera wie gdzie, uprowadzony przez psychopatycznego anioła. Pomóż mi, stary.

Jestem sam w bunkrze. Nie wiem od czego zacząć. Może powinienem zacząć od wyrzutów sumienia. Oto one: wszyscy giną. Każdy, kto zetknie się z Deanem Winchesterem kończy w paskudny sposób. Ma szczęście, jeśli ktoś go po prostu dźgnie nożem w plecy. Zwykle nie bywa tak różowo. Podjąłem już decyzję, Cas. Jeśli uda mi się ocalić Sama… To ruszam znów w drogę. Ale sam. Bez nikogo. Wezmę Impalę i odjadę. Nie chcę, żeby Sam nadal się na to wszystko narażał. Od samego początku miał rację – bycie łowcą to robota dla outsiderów, którzy nie mają nic do stracenia. Żyjemy i umieramy w gównie. W które przy okazji wciągamy tych, których kochamy najbardziej. Sam ma prawo do innego życia. Zawsze tego chciał – spokojnego życia, domu z ogródkiem, miłej dziewczyny. Ja widziałem to inaczej – nie jako marzenia, a fanaberie. Tak, właśnie tak. Myślałem, że nie mamy już na to szansy. Myślałem, że naszym obowiązkiem jest ratować ludzi, polować na stwory. Taki rodzinny biznes, rodzinna klątwa, przed którą nie ma ucieczki. Samowi się udało. Miał dziewczynę, studiował. Otaczali go przyjaciele. Miał marzenia. Ja mu je zniszczyłem. Gdybym wtedy do niego nie przyszedł… Tamtej nocy… Wciąż się łudzę, że być może gdybyśmy go z ojcem zostawili w spokoju, dziś mógłby mieć normalne życie. Teraz byłby już po studiach. Pewnie zostałby adwokatem. Może nawet adwokatem diabła – z tego śmiałbym się chyba najbardziej.

On wciąż jest młody, Cas. Wciąż ma szansę. Jeśli tylko pójdzie w inną stronę. Ja kroczę po swojej drodze, na której nie ma nic, oprócz głębokich kałuży syfu. Cas… Tak, wiem, to nierealne, ale chciałbym, żebyś go chronił. Nie pozwolił mu być w tym za długo.

xxxx

Cas? Tu Dean Winchester

Co u Sama? Nie wiem, co się z nim dzieje. Nie mamy kontaktu. Pomyślałem, że może zaglądasz do niego od czasu do czasu. Albo nawet z nim podróżujesz. On nie powinien być sam. Wiem, gadam jak nawiedzona, nadopiekuńcza mamuśka Bates. Ale martwię się. Po wszystkim co widziałem mam prawo schizować, gdy młodszy braciszek udaje się w nieznane. Jest zupełnie sam w świecie pełnym potworów.

Odezwij się czasem do mnie, co? Skoro już odzyskałeś łaskę, nie może być to dla ciebie aż tak trudne. Powiedz mi tylko, co u niego? Pewnie wciąż jest wściekły? Założę się, że tak. Nie dziwię mu się, mam ochotę sam sobie przykopać w jaja. Byłem głupi i naiwny. Starałem się go tylko ratować. Zawsze to robiliśmy – pilnowaliśmy sobie nawzajem pleców. Byliśmy gotowi skoczyć dla siebie w ognie piekielne.

Powiedział mi, że był już gotowy na śmierć. Ja nie byłem. Nie byłem gotowy go pożegnać. Jest moją największą słabością. Gdyby wtedy umarł… Nie chcę sobie tego nawet wyobrażać. Jego śmierć by mnie zniszczyła.

Był przy mnie całe życie, Cas. Rozumiem, że był gotowy na śmierć. Ja też o niej myślę. Bardzo często. Częściej niż przeciętny człowiek. Wiem, co mnie czeka, gdybym na przykład palnął sobie w łeb. Zwiedziłem Piekło, Niebo, nawet cholerny Czyściec. Żadne z tych miejsc za bardzo nie przypadło mi do gustu, wiesz? Nawet Niebo… Było trochę jak narkotyczny odjazd, wiesz? A teraz… Cóż, przypuszczam, że jest w nim jeszcze gorzej. Zły to czas na umieranie, Cas.

Oczywiście nie łudzę się, że mógłbym trafić do Nieba. Nie ma na to szans. Pójdę do Piekła. Ale… paradoksalnie, ta wizja mnie nie przeraża. Nie myśl sobie, że podchodzę do tego tak lekko. Nie jestem twardzielem. Gdy przypominam sobie Piekło, nogi mi miękną i mam ochotę się uchlać, byle nie pamiętać.

Ale moje obecne życie… Niewiele się od niego różni. Cały czas mam miękkie nogi i chęć na uchlanie się, żeby zapomnieć. Chcę zapomnieć o wszystkim, nawet tego, jak się nazywam. Chciałbym pójść do baru, zamówić najpodlejszą tequilę, a rano obudzić się u boku pięknej dziewczyny. Uciec zanim się obudzi, wsiąść do Impali i pojechać na śniadanie do jakiegoś przydrożnego McDonalda. Kupić frytki i hamburgera.

Patrzę jednak na siebie w lustrze, gdy się golę rano – w śmierdzącej płynem do dezynfekcji łazience motelowej – i myślę sobie, że czeka mnie jeszcze tyle pracy. Za wiele. Za wiele jak na jednego człowieka. Co rano mam wrażenie, że tym razem się złamię, złapię za telefon i zadzwonię po Sama. Nie wiem, co bym mu powiedział. Pewnie poprosiłbym o pomoc. A on by przyjechał. Byłby wściekły, urażony, nie odzywałby się do mnie – ale tylko przez parę dni. Przeszłoby mu. Zawsze mu przechodzi. I zawsze przyjeżdża, gdy go potrzebuję.

Jednak co rano, gdy trzymam już w dłoni telefon, myślę sobie, że powinienem dać mu spokój. Jestem mu to winien. Jestem mu winien o wiele więcej. Ale przynajmniej tyle mogę zrobić – dać mu spokój. Nie dzwonić. Nie przypominać, że gdzieś tam, wokół niego, wciąż trwa walka.

Cas, jeśli mnie słyszysz, odezwij się. Kiedyś. Jak będziesz miał czas. Po prostu daj znać, co u was. Martwię się. Cały czas.

xxxx

Cas? Tu Dean

Boję się, że kiedy już się zobaczymy… Nie będę umiał spojrzeć ci w oczy. Mam problemy z patrzeniem sobie w oczy. Widzę w lustrze kogoś… kogoś kim nigdy nie chciałem być.

Tak, wiem, głupi moment na to, by dopadł mnie kryzys wiary. Nie wiem, czy można to w ten sposób nazwać. Po prostu… Mam już chyba dość. Jestem całkiem sam. Przestałem nawet zagłuszać ciszę w samochodzie muzyką. Pozwalam, żeby było cicho. Do tej pory nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że moja dziecinka aż tak bardzo skrzypi. Starzeje się. Ja też.

Normalni ludzie w moim wieku mają tyjącą żoną, dzieci w czwartej klasie podstawówki, psa z chorą wątrobą, a w motelach nocują dwa razy do roku w czasie delegacji. Na drugi koniec kraju jeżdżą na wakacje.

A moja codzienność właśnie tak wygląda – podłe żarcie, podłe motele, podłe sprawy. Niekończące się drogi. Niekończąca się walka.

Cas, chciałbym, żebyś tu teraz ze mną był. Żeby po prostu było z kim pogadać. Rozproszyć ciszę.

xxxx

Castielu? Tu Dean

Nie wiem, czy mnie słyszysz. Może po prostu nie chcesz odpowiadać. Ale… Jeśli coś mi się stanie… Proszę, nie pozwól Samowi zginąć. Proszę.


End file.
